Vehicle engines can get damaged by the use of adulterated fuels. However, with the increase in fuel prices, the possibility of fuel being contaminated has also increased. There are numerous methods, systems and apparatuses of the present state of the art for testing fuel purity. Several countries have enacted laws for the use of fuel dyes, to identify different types of fuel. Fuel dyes are soluble in fuel and provide a specific color to fuel when mixed with it. For example, in India, petrol is dyed yellow and kerosene is dyed blue; if an adulterant, for example, on adding kerosene to an unadulterated petrol sample, the color of the resulting mixture becomes different from the color of the unadulterated petrol. Such adulterations can be identified by simple visual inspection. However, this technique of visual inspection cannot be relied upon to determine the purity or impurity of all types of fluids, as it is majorly dependent on subjective interpretation. Moreover, interpretations based on visual results may vary, depending on an interpreter's experience, and on insufficient or excessive illumination on the fluid samples.
Therefore, there is a need of a fluid testing system that mitigates the aforementioned drawbacks of visual inspection of the fluid to be tested.